Not Riku's Day
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: Riku was having a bad day so far...I wonder why that is...Written for the wonderful Megz the Melodious Kitterfly. Please read and review. It might be better than the summery.


**A/N: This Fanfiction was written for the wonderful ****Megz the Melodious Kitterfly**

**, aka my one and only Roxas. Love ya gurly. You're awesome.**

**Riku: Oh god, she's going to start talking about Megz again. You have no idea how long it took me to get her to shut up last time.**

**Me: Hey you shut up Riku. No one asked you.**

**Riku: Pfft. Anyways, this story was pretty lame until you get to where I'm actually talking to Sora. But it still sucked ass.**

**Me: You know what Riku, fuck off! Either do the disclaimer or I'm kicking you out of my room again.**

**Riku: Fine! Alyssia doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If she did would she really be writing this?**

**Me: Hellz no! Warnings include:**

**Riku: Implied yaoi loving…**

**Me: And Riku's dirty mouth.**

**Riku: She would appreciate if you reviewed.**

**Me: Yes no flames though this is only my second story. OMGZ Riku! Guess what Megz and I were talking about earlier!**

**Riku: Start the damn story before she gets to rambling about her again, please.**

**Not Riku's Day**

**~INSERTLINEHERE~**

**Today has been a terrible day so far. First of all, due to a rather interesting night with Sora staying over a few hours, my hair wouldn't cooperate properly and I had to pull it back via hair clip. Then, I couldn't dress the way I planed to originally. My car wouldn't start so I had to walk to school making me late for homeroom which pissed of Dr. Vexen thus gaining me a weeks worth of detentions. And lastly, Kairi insisted she had to wear six inch heals to school, so when she tripped and fell her coffee went all over me. The only thing that seemed to go right was my cousin, Zexion, had a change of close and a hair straighter in his locker. With Zexy and his boyfriend, Marluxia, 's help I now felt semi-presentable.**

"**See Riku," Zexion said looking over his and Marly's work. "I told you we'd have you looking better."**

**I groaned slightly and walked into the stall I changed in to gather my things back up.**

"**I think we did good," Marly said.**

"**With what?" A random voice asked.**

"**Your mom," Marly answered.**

"**My mom wouldn't be caught dead with you," The voice answered.**

"**Wanna bet, Hayner?" My pink haired friend challenged.**

"**Who the fuck is Hayner?" I asked rejoining my friends.**

"**Your mom!" Marluxia answered.**

"**Oh shut the hell up," I said.**

"**You guys shut up," Zexion pointed at his lover then turned to me. "And you, go find Sora." I left without waiting for anything else to be said.**

**~KH~**

**After a few minutes searching, I found Sora in the hallway. "Hello, Sora," I whispered in his ear from behind.**

"**RIKU!" He squeaked practically tackling me. " Mmmmm…I missed you so much. Where have you been all day?"**

"**Hiding," I said. "And what the hell happened to wanting to keep this a secret?"**

"**Well after last night, I decided I don't wanna hide it anymore. Plus, it's really hard to do when I've been limping around most of the day," Sora said with a slight chuckle. "Anyways, why have you been hiding? You're not regretting it are you?"**

"**Of course not," I replied. "You were just really wild last night and it caused me to have a bad hair day and everything just went downhill from there."**

**This made Sora giggle. "Maybe I should stick around next time to help you," he said. "let me guess, Marluxia and Zexion?" He pointed to my attire.**

"**Yeah," I said. "Come on, we should get to class before Mr. Xigbar gets angry. I already have a weeks worth of detention."**

**Sora giggled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before grabbing my hand and leading me to class.**

**END!**

**~INSERTLINEHERE~**

**A/N: Well Megz I hope you liked it.**

**Riku: She had fun writing it. Trust me. I should know. I had to suffer through watching her write it.**

**Me: I know how to torture him.**

**Riku: Now where's the naked Sora pictures I was promised?**

**Me: Ummmmmm Roxas has them.**

**Riku: Ugh, I'm outta here then.*leaves to find Roxas***

**Me: Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. All nice reviews will be rewarded with cookies.(With a side of Peanut butter and chocolate sandwiches for Megz because she's awesome)! Until next-*epic cut off by Riku re-entering the room***

**Riku: I can't find him.**

**Me: Oh dear lord. I g2g now. Love yas. Until next time. Keep it real.*pulls Riku away to see Roxas***

**~Alyssia**


End file.
